Aftereffects
by pompeiis
Summary: It's been five years since humanity defeated the titans. The soldiers that we've grown to love have retired, taking on new jobs and new lives. Things are peaceful, how they should be. Maybe even 'normal'. But what happens when rumors start going around? Rumors that titans haven't been completely extinguished from this world...


_If you do not like spoilers, please do not read this fic_

**A/N: **I highly recommend watching this video before reading this fanfiction.

watch?v=lQLFr1estH0

It contains major spoilers, but is crucial to understanding the story later on. Sorry!

Also, this is my very first fanfic, based off of a dream I had. Please, _please_ give me constructive criticism! It will help me grow as an author and is much appreciated.

Chapter 1 -

It had been 5 years since humanity had defeated the titans. After a raging war, they had made sure that every remaining titan had either been killed or injected with the antidote found in Eren Jeager's basement. The walls still remained, but were crumbling, and there was often talk about taking them down for good ("_why stay trapped when there's nothing left to fear?_" would come up often in conversations). Districts like Trost that had once been trampled by Titans were slowly becoming inhabited again. Although it was hard to settle back into everyday life- and even harder to accept those who were once titans- Humanity was finally at peace, or so it seemed.

Former Corporal Levi frowned at the mess in front of him. Humanity was no longer in need of soldiers, so he had taken up a job as a maid of sorts, and went around cleaning other's houses for pay. Today's challenge was Former Squad-Leader Hanji's house. If Levi could even call it a _house_, that is; it was more like a pigsty. If the thick layer of dust wasn't bad enough, papers lined the walls and floors, covered with scribbles of Titans and various other things. A table had been pushed aside and forgotten under a mound of crap, while an equally messy desk and chair were to the other side of the room. Vials and bottles containing god-knows-what were clustered in seemingly random locations, some even tipped over and spilling their contents onto the floor. And this was _just _the living room.

Levi scowled and picked the nearest paper up, a page about the Titan's regenerative qualities. He crinkled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby trash bin. Hanji must have been in the middle of going through all her old notes, ones remaining from the war with the titans that were no longer needed.

Levi suppressed a grunt as he imagined Hanji with a wide grin plastered on her face, spouting seemingly endless facts and stories about the titans. Levi, personally, tried not to think about the titans _too _much since the war ended. At least Hanji had quieted down a bit since then.

As if summoned, Hanji poked her head out of a doorframe in the hallway. "Oh! You're here. Levi, you should really knock before entering other's houses, y'know." ("_I did,_" Levi grunted, "_but your door was wide open._")Hanji walked over to him and gave him a friendly slap on the back (to which Levi muttered, "_get your grimy hands off me, woman_"). "Ah..." Hanji looked sheepishly around the room. "Sorry about the mess! But that's why you're here, right?"

"Of course. I'm here to make sure that working this messy-ass pigpen doesn't deplete your brain cells" His reply provoked a laugh from Hanji.

Her glasses glinted. "Well, I'm off to the doctor's office- I feel as if I have a fever- and after that, Eren, Mikasa, and I are going out to investigate some rumors that titans may still be around." She paused before continuing. "It'll _maybe_ give you enough time to clean this up before I return." She grabbed her bag and started out the door. "Have fun, okay?"

"Hanji," Levi said calmly, "I don't think that a century would be enough time for me to clean this damn house of yours" as she left he quietly added, "and I sure as hell hope that those rumors are false, humanity has been through enough shit as it is."

But Hanji had already closed the door, leaving Levi alone with a broom and a room full of swirling dust.

**A/N: **writing this made my love for Levi increase by 500. (it started at -0)

Also, get ready for major plot twists.


End file.
